Courtney and Owen
this article focuses on the interactions between Courtney and Owen. Overview In Total Drama Island, the two have limited interactions, due to being on opposing teams. However, in Total Drama Action, things start to change, when Courtney returns to the show, the two become enemies, and Owen tries to vote her off but he is eliminated with one vote. In Total Drama World Tour, the two have little interaction, due to being on opposing teams once again usually being neutral to each other Total Drama Island |left]] Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 When Courtney arrives the island, Owen greets Courtney with a handshake. The Very Last Episode, Really! Courtney supports Owen over Gwen and cheers for him like everyone else when Owen wins. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island When Owen and his group fell into Courtney's hot-air baloon. Courtney threatens to drop Owen and his group. Courtney does not against letting Owen and his group fall to their death. However Owen climbs up by using a microphone rope. Total Drama Action Ocean's Eight- Or Nine Courtney is oblivious of Owen's weak hunger. Owen along with his team are called "complete duds by Courtney. At the elimination ceremony, Owen votes for Courtney, despite the fact the she had immunity. However, Owen is eliminated with a solo vote. The Aftermath: III Owen has no grudge against Courtney for eliminating him, saying he is bad at grudges. Rock n' Rule Courtney is enraged because he got voted off "fair and square", although she drops the issue when Chris stated that Owen filed a lawsuit to get back onto the show and won (which was subsequently revealed to be untrue by Owen in the confessional). Owen then makes a confessional saying he doesn't miss Courtney that much. After the challenge ends, Owen opts to vote for Courtney even though she won invincibility, claiming he is still bitter because of her sole-vote sending him home last time. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen Owen forgives Courtney of her actions. Courtney calls Owen, and ask for advice in which he did, Courtney then playfully pinched his cheek. In the confessional, Courtney says that Owen could be useful for the Girl's Alliance. Top Dog Owen continues his role as a mole and sabotage the remaining contestants as they were training their animals. Around the same time, Courtney lawyers have discovered Owen's role as a saboteur and sends her a message but she is preoccupied most of the time and did not check her PDA. During the first challenge, When Courtney has her back turned, Owen picks his finger and drops his blood her her sharks tank. this causes the shark to be in a frenzy and Courtney ended up fighting with it. During the second challenge, Courtney is still fighting with to shark to get back her prized PDA. However, Owen diverts the river flow and she ended up falling off the waterfall. Courtney finally finally got her her PDA back form Beth when she returned to the film lot a few days later. She and Beth read the message her lawyers had sent her, discovering that Owen is indeed a "traitor" like Harold says in the previous episode. That night, Owen didn't vote for Courtney and vote his friend Duncan instead as she ate less than him. Courtney on the other hand, vote for Owen for his role as the producer's mole. However both, ended up eliminated, with Courtney receiving two votes from Beth and Duncan while Owen was fired by Chris moments later since everybody have find out about his role and he is no longer needed and joins Courtney in the Lame-o-sine. Total Drama World Tour Jamaica Me Sweat After the plane has landed on Jamaica, Courtney attempts to help Owen and Izzy who were crushed underneath the plane. Greece's Peices For the wrestling match, Owen and Tyler are paired against Courtney, Sierra and Cody. As Courtney and Sierra are too busy fighting each other, Owen placed his foot on top of them after they knocked out each other giving his team two metals. Hawaiian Style Courtney was annoyed when she was introduced together with Owen and "jerkface." She also taunted Owen during I'm Winning This. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts